Budding Feelings
by purplejasmine92
Summary: When Marik attacks, Mokuba ends up badly injured and Serenity thinks it's her fault. While she and Kaiba both worry about his well being, they end up learning a bit more about each other in the process. Gradual SxS fic.


**"Budding Feelings"**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of it's characters.

XxxxxxxXxxxxxx

Just as evening rolled around, everyone was finally starting to relax. Still taking it all in.

After the anxious arrival of all the finalists, the Battle City Finals were officially underway.

The enormous blimp reached its comfortable altitude as everyone made their way to the lavish buffet laid out for them in the dining hall.

Because of course a blimp like this would have a dining hall.

Kaiba refused to mingle but he was nothing if not thorough in his duties as tournament host. So he settled for standing with arms crossed in his typical "do not approach me" stance while gazing out the corner window, trying to drown out the disgustingly annoying sound of Wheeler forgetting how to chew.

As Tea and Mai continued to reprimand Joey's manners, Yugi took a look around the room at his soon to be opponents.

He noticed that the mystery woman was not among them. He had to admit he was a little disappointed. He wanted to get a better feel for this person wielding yet another millennium item he knew nothing about.

Continuing his casual glance around the room his eyes suddenly came upon Marik, or who he thought was Marik, standing in the shadow of another corner.

Although his face was mostly covered by his hood, Yugi had the feeling he was scanning his surroundings as well. But judging by the uneasy feeling that suddenly crept over him, it seemed to be much more than just a friendly gaze.

Before he could worry too much about it though Namu appeared in front of him, kindly asking to join their table as he drew Yugi's attention back to his friends.

The real Marik was incredibly pleased with how quickly these fools believed Odion to be himself. It was so easy deceiving them as their naïve new friend Namu, when in reality he was the one who would bring true destruction upon them. He couldn't wait to see their faces of deceit once they found out.

Odion wasn't exactly enjoying the situation but he had long since become numb to it as he attempted to do whatever he could to please Master Marik. Knowing he owed him more than just his obedience and servitude.

Secretly though, a part of him desperately hoped that if Marik fulfilled this monstrous desire of his that the evil encompassing him would relinquish the gentle young man he knew was still inside.

And if that meant convincing everyone on this blimp that he was the deadly shadow of a man they all feared, then he would do whatever necessary to maintain that façade.

And now that they had finally put a face to the name, it was time to show them just what "he" was capable of in person…

Unaware of the dangerous threat so close to her, Serenity remained at the nearby fruit table. Proving unsuccessful in picking up a sliced strawberry with the provided tongs.

After it slipped back onto the platter for the second time she decided to give it one last try. But of course, to her embarrassment, it slipped out yet again. Only this time it decided to change trajectory and flew right up into the face of the young boy standing next to her.

Mokuba twitched slightly at the unexpected intrusion, his eyes widening merely out of surprise.

As soon as he realized what had happened though, he burst out laughing.

"Oh!" Serenity gasped, her face as red as the offending strawberry.

"Please forgive me!"

Mokuba was still giggling as he waved her off good naturedly, "Don't worry about it."

Serenity couldn't help it. Looking at that smiling face beaming back at her with nothing but pure amusement, she could do nothing but giggle herself.

Mokuba went to wipe the slight wetness from his cheek with his hand.

"Oh here let me get you a napkin."

Serenity went to turn, still smiling, but hadn't realized the large man that had silently appeared behind her.

As she turned she bumped right into his side, jumping slightly at the unexpected collision.

"Excuse me," she blurted out before she even knew who, or what, she just bumped into.

She timidly looked up at Odion, who was now towering over her.

"I… I'm sorry."

She flinched at the death stare he seemed to bore into her. He didn't say a word but he also didn't look away. The tension growing as the silence continued.

From behind Serenity, Mokuba also took in the sight of the very intimidating man he thought to be Marik. But Mokuba didn't scare easily.

And much like his brother, he _despised_ bullies.

"Hey! Lighten up, she said she was sorry." Mokuba said stepping out beside Serenity with a glare of his own.

Hearing his brother's raised voice Kaiba's head immediately snapped up to see what was going on.

The rest of the room also seemed to have realized something wasn't right as they took in the sudden face off happening across the room.

Odion turned his attention to the young boy before him, staring him up and down.

Another beat of agonizing silence passed. And then…

Chaos ensued.

The slight smirk that appeared on Odion's face was the only warning Mokuba got before Odion's hand shot out and lifted him off the ground by his neck.

"Mokuba!" Kaiba's eyes widened as he immediately began to sprint towards them.

Everyone else gasped and were quickly on their feet to intervene as well. Practically knocking their table over in the process.

For as quick as their reactions were though, Odion's was faster.

Before anyone could get too close they were all suddenly halted against their will, frozen mid-step, as Odion's free hand held up the Millennium Rod.

"What the…" Kaiba's patience was already out the window. He desperately tried to move against the invisible force keeping him from his brother.

"What's going on?"

"Why can't I move?!"

Everyone was as perplexed as they were angry.

Odion let out an amused laugh at their reactions as he tightened his hand around the tiny neck.

Mokuba made a horrible wheezing sound as his airway was being crushed, failing to get any words out. His hands frantically pulling against the firm grip.

"Unhand him NOW!" Kaiba growled, still unable to move.

Serenity was shaking. Her hand over her mouth in shock as she stared wide eyed in front of her.

She suddenly realized though that although she hadn't moved, she was still able to. Unlike the rest of her friends.

Maybe because she was so still already and clearly not any kind of threat, "Marik" might not have cared about the girl standing right next to him.

But she had to do something. Anything.

"Let him go!" she cried as she grabbed onto the arm holding Mokuba and bit down on it as hard as she could.

Odion let out a grunt, more out of annoyance than any kind of pain, but his grip held strong.

With Mokuba still dangling there, he back handed the girl with his free hand. The millennium rod connecting with the side of her face, she went crashing to the ground with a yelp of pain. Her hand instantly flew up to cradle her cheek.

"SERENITY!"

Joey wasn't the only one in an uproar but he was definitely the loudest.

"Keep your hands off my sister!"

Joey let out grunts of frustration as he used every ounce of strength to try and move. But he still didn't budge.

Mokuba let out another inaudible whimper as his body suddenly went limp. His head and arms sagging as his eyes slid closed.

"Stop it you're killing him!" Kaiba couldn't hide the worry that mixed with the fire in his eyes.

Suddenly a white light flashed and revealed Yami standing tall where Yugi had been. His eyes fixed on the attacker.

"That's enough Marik."

Marik looked over at the one he'd been waiting for, a glint in his eye.

He looked back at the limp boy in his hand, and without so much of a flick of his wrist flung him into the nearest wall. The unconscious body crumpling to the ground in a small heap.

Everyone shouted in terror for their fallen friend.

"You'll pay for this," Kiaba seethed. His whole body shaking with fury.

Odion didn't pay any attention, instead he turned back to Yami and looked him dead in the eye.

"You have no idea what I have in store… _Pharaoh_."

Yami tensed but he kept his hardened gaze locked on his opponent's.

Knowing his damage was done, Odion turned for the exit behind him.

Just before the door shut he said one last thing over his shoulder –

"This is only the beginning."

Then he was gone.

And as soon as he was, the invisible force went with him as everyone was unceremoniously released from its grasp.

There wasn't even a beat before both Kaiba and Joey raced over to their siblings. Everyone else right behind them.

Namu, wanting to keep up the charade, ran worriedly alongside them. But on the inside he was laughing maniacally at just how perfect that went.

Kaiba demanded for a medical team just as he reached his brother.

"Mokuba…" Kaiba gently rolled him over so he was flat, cradling his head in his arm.

Although Kaiba's stone cold face didn't falter, the panic in his eyes was evident as he fully took in the sight of his little brother.

His body was completely slack. The side of his head bleeding slightly from the impact with the wall, most likely giving him a concussion. His entire neck a myriad of colors as his breath continued to wheeze painfully. But he was at least still breathing so Kaiba held on to that fact.

Serenity's head was still spinning as she tried to process what just happened. Her cheek still stinging harshly.

Joey was knelt down beside her in an instant. Frantically, yet gently, looking her over to see how badly she was hurt.

"Serenity you alright?" he asked her seriously, his hand resting comfortingly on her shoulder.

Serenity looked up at her brother and gave him a shy smile as she nodded.

"I'm fine Joey, really."

But Joey's anger only flared when he took in the sight of his sister's face with a nice shiner already starting to form on one side.

He growled, "Ahh I'm gonna kill that creep!"

Seeing how worked up he was Serenity's resolve started to falter, tears starting to form as the guilt consumed her.

"This is all my fault," she suddenly threw herself into Joey's arms, trying to hide her shame. He was taken aback at her words but he held her tightly just the same.

"Hey you know that ain't true don't you?" He gave her a gentle squeeze.

"He's right Serenity," Duke chimed in, "That guy's just a lunatic."

"You got that right," Tristan agreed.

She looked up at her friends with a grateful smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Tea asked in concern at the sight of her cheek.

"I'll be alright, but…" she turned her head to look behind her, "Mokuba…"

They all looked over to the whirl of activity happening around the young Kaiba. They all considered him a friend as well and were just as worried for his well being. But seeing the look on Kaiba's face told them now was not the time to interfere.

Mokuba had been maneuvered onto a stretcher with the medical team hovering around him. One of them secured an oxygen mask on him while another activated a transportable heart monitor.

It seemed like as quickly as they had gotten there, they were already on their way out the door with their patient in tow.

Kaiba never left his side. His face blank, hiding the emotion swirling inside, but his hand never left its gentle grasp around his brother's.

"Don't worry Serenity," Yugi reassured, "I have no doubt Mokuba will be just fine. Kaiba'll make sure of it."

She gave one last look at the now empty doorway.

"I hope so…"

XxxxxxxXxxxxxx

A few hours had passed before Serenity found herself in front of Mokuba's door.

After everyone had tucked her in bed with extra pillows and an ice pack, they all had wondered how their other friend was doing.

Before anyone was able to go check on him though Roland stopped in to report that Mokuba was still unconscious but would recover just fine. Mr. Kaiba was adamant, however, that his brother not be disturbed at this time.

Which in reality meant he did not want to be disturbed.

Knowing the annoying bunch would undoubtedly feel the need to bring their petty thoughts and concern to his brother's doorstep, Kaiba was determined to preserve the bitter silence he currently fumed in while Mokuba rested.

So after the gang stayed a little while longer in Serenity's room they all said their goodnights and went to their respective rooms.

Everyone except for Joey of course who, after manhandling Tristan and Duke out the door, settled himself in the chair next to her bed for the night.

She smiled at him fondly as he fell asleep in a matter of seconds. The adrenaline of the evening's events gone.

Serenity could relate but unlike her brother she was wide awake.

She just couldn't get the image of poor Mokuba nearly choking to death out of her head. And all because of her own clumsiness that set the attack in motion. She just had to see with her own eyes that he was alright.

So here she stood in front of his closed door.

She hesitated. She didn't want to intrude, especially at this hour, but it seemed there was no turning back now.

So she knocked.

After an uncomfortable beat of silence, the door opened to reveal a very annoyed Seto Kaiba glaring down at her.

When he spoke it was in that slow, level tone of his that filled dread into ones entire being.

"What on earth do you want?"

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all…

"Um…." She looked away nervously. "I, uh…."

"Spit it out already," he demanded impatiently.

"I," she swallowed and looked up to face him once more, "I just wanted to come see how Mokuba was doing. Roland told us he would be fine but I just…" she shifted, a little embarrassed. "I had to make sure…"

His face still a perfect mask, Kaiba just stared at her for a moment. The only thing keeping him from slamming the door on her was the spectacular bruise he could now see on her face.

Remembering how she received it while trying to help his brother, however meager an attempt it was, he might be inclined to offer a minimal gesture of gratitude by not telling her off like he would anyone else.

When he spoke again it was still in his even, flat tone but he no longer carried any venom behind it.

"He has yet to regain consciousness but the doctor's have confirmed he has suffered no permanent damage, and is on track to make a full recovery in little time."

As she took in the prognosis, Serenity couldn't help but notice the weariness in his eyes. Although he was essentially telling her good news, it was clear to her that he still worried for his brother.

A pang of sympathy washed over her as she thought of how close she and Joey were. She had no doubt Mokuba's recovery would be just as hard on Kaiba as it would be on him.

She knew she probably shouldn't press her luck but the urge to offer any kind of comfort she could, however small, was suddenly overwhelming.

"I don't mean to impose," she said softly, "but might I also sit with him? Even if just for a moment?"

Kaiba's gratitude was starting to wear thin.

However, although he wasn't happy about it, he supposed he did owe her this much. And Kaiba hated owing anyone anything.

He let out an internal sigh.

"If you must," was his curt reply.

He took a marginal step back allowing room for her to enter.

She bowed her head in thanks and quickly entered the room, not wanting him to change his mind.

Kaiba closed the door and joined her.

He tensed slightly when she suddenly stopped upon seeing Mokuba, a small gasp escaping her.

This is why he had attempted to avoid any visitors in the first place, because he knew that he'd now have to endure the immediate onslaught of questions and dramatic condolences until Mokuba was well enough to answer for himself.

And the pity… that's what he hated the most.

He'd admit it was not necessarily a bad thing for his brother to have other people who cared for him, he deserved that much. And the added protection for when he wasn't with him was the one thing he could even learn to be grateful for.

But for anyone to look at either one of them like they were some pathetic weaklings in need of their useless pity made his blood boil.

So he mentally braced himself for the verbal assault to come and…. it never came.

A couple minutes had passed now and still nothing. Just silence.

Serenity kept her thoughts to herself as she continued to stand there, and after regaining her composure she silently continued over to Mokuba's bed to sit in one of the chairs next to it.

Out of her view, Kaiba stood there a moment studying the girl in mild surprise.

Surely he wouldn't have to wait long to be disappointed though. He didn't doubt she would prove just as irritating as the others.

With that he made his way over to the other side of Mokuba's bed and resumed his seat.

As they both looked at the injured boy between them they seemed to forget the other's presence.

Mokuba was still out cold, a white bandage standing contrast to his dark hair where he hit his head. The oxygen mask firmly fastened to his face ever so slightly fogging up with each tiny breath.

His wind pipe fortunately wasn't crushed to the point of serious damage but the swelling still made it rather difficult for him to breathe properly. The colorful hand print around his neck a mocking reminder of what caused it.

Serenity felt awful. Sure he wasn't in any eminent danger now, and had probably suffered worse before, but it broke her heart that he had been hurt like this. And really, she probably would've been the one lying there if Mokuba hadn't intervened in her defense.

Suddenly a beeping went off next to Mokuba's bed.

Serenity's eyes grew wide in panic as she was thrown from her thoughts.

Before she could react though Kaiba got up in an unfazed manner to turn off what she realized was just a timer.

She watched in kind of an odd fascination as Kaiba proceeded to take out a couple of ice packs from a cooler on the floor, and ever so gently placed them on each side of Mokuba's neck. Propping them in a way that insured they would add as little pressure to his bruised neck as possible. He then pulled the blanket up around him slightly to counteract the added cold.

As Kaiba ruffled his brother's hair in a loving manner before moving to reset the timer, Serenity couldn't help but smile fondly at seeing this hidden gentle side of Kaiba.

Before she even realized he had moved, he was suddenly standing in front of her holding out another ice pack.

"Here."

Serenity blinked up at him in confusion, a little dumbstruck.

Realizing she needed an explanation he rolled his eyes.

"You should continue to ice that periodically for the next 12 hours," he said gesturing to her bruise. "The last thing I need is a law suit for neglecting you medical treatment while attending my tournament."

Serenity stared into those piercing blue eyes that everyone feared but she didn't see anything threatening about them as he looked at her expectantly.

Although she didn't doubt his reasoning, she still recognized the kind gesture for what it was as she took the offered ice pack.

"Thank you," she said sincerely.

Serenity applied the ice to her cheek. She let out a slight wince but the cold felt nice against it.

Kaiba returned to his chair without another word, his gaze reverting back to his brother.

Serenity could just make out the weariness that returned to his eyes.

"I'm sorry…" she said softly.

Here we go, he thought.

He turned his attention to cut her off but she continued.

"If I had just paid closer attention I wouldn't have bumped into Marik in the first place. Mokuba was so kind and so brave to stand up for me but look what happened to him because of it," she looked back over at his still form.

"And of course," she continued, "my attempt at helping only made things worse. He shouldn't have had to endure something so terrible."

She couldn't hide the tear that escaped her as she looked down, ashamed.

Kaiba took in her words.

He could hear the concern but, the way she said it, there was no hint of pity whatsoever.

Instead there was just… self loathing.

"Why biting?" he suddenly asked before he could stop himself.

She looked up at him confused.

"When he held Mokuba, you bit him." He said matter-of-factly. "Why?"

Despite the ice on her face her cheeks blushed brightly.

She had forgotten all about that.

With how shocked and worried everyone was in the after math, the actual details of the event became a bit of a blur.

"Oh, uh…" she stuttered awkwardly. "Well my brother Joey told me that if I ever found myself up against someone with ill intentions, the best thing for me to do is bite them as hard as I can. Given how small I am I'd probably just end up hurting myself trying to fight. But if I take them off guard with something like that I can try to run to safety while they're distracted."

She sighed dejectedly, "When I realized I was the only one who could still move it was the only thing I could think of to do. I had hoped it would at least get him to release Mokuba if nothing else…"

There was a beat of silence.

"Impressive."

Serenity's head shot up.

She never knew one word could cause so many emotions to run through her at once.

"I didn't think Wheeler had it in him to give any decent advice," he continued.

He let out a kind of grunted laugh.

"But then again, I shouldn't be surprised that animal instincts come naturally to him," he smirked.

Serenity didn't quite know how to respond to that. She didn't want anyone to make fun of her brother but at the same time… Seto Kaiba just offered up a complement.

Well, in his own way but still.

She really didn't know him as well as her friends but she got the impression that was something close to a miracle. So she just gave him a small smile.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to do more. I –"

"Oh enough with the guilt already," he cut her off. A bit harsher than he realized. "You did the same thing I would've done if I was you. You have to know your strengths and it's quite clear fighting isn't one of yours."

Serenity was once again dumbstruck as she just stared back at him.

"And if you really think Marik did all this because you bumped him you're only fooling yourself," he added as he leaned back in his chair with crossed arms. "It was clearly a pre-planned attack meant to pose him as a threat, you just provided him with an opening to set it in motion. But he would've done it either way."

She could hear the bitterness in his voice but the directness, the _absoluteness_ of how he spoke actually made her feel better.

He wasn't trying to comfort her like her friends did, he was simply stating what he saw as obvious fact of the situation. False opinions or emotions wouldn't help anything so there was no use dwelling on them. It was a perspective she had not encountered before.

She so badly wanted to say thank you but was smart to understand he didn't want her gratitude.

"So what now?" she said instead. "With Marik I mean. Are you going to disqualify him from the tournament?"

"No," he said without hesitation.

Kaiba already knew the answer when Marik had harmed Mokuba the first time.

"I will destroy him in a duel unlike any other and his Winged Dragon of Ra will be mine," he said with that same intensity that left no room for question. "Once I'm through with him he will have nothing left but his miserable defeat to wallow in."

Serenity paused, taking in his unwavering response.

Kaiba however took her silence as incomprehension and his annoyance resurfaced.

"Your small mind wouldn't understand," he said bitterly.

"No I think I get it," she said earnestly. Wanting to remove the anger that briefly sparked in his eyes.

"It's as much about honor as it is power in a way…" she tried to explain it to herself out loud. "If you just kicked him out of the tournament he would still continue on with his cruel games. And if you used physical violence to get what you wanted you would be just as bad as him for stooping so low."

"You have endless resources at your disposal," she continued, "and could no doubt forcefully take what you desire. But you respect the notion of fighting fairly, to earn your success in a sense just like you have in your business. And by dueling him, and by dueling in general I now realize, that's what you're doing. It's your way of punishing whoever has offended you but without attacking them from behind like a coward."

Kaiba's face was a complete blank.

"It's actually rather admirable," she added offering him a genuine smile.

Huh.

So maybe she did understand after all.

Interesting…

Just then the timer went off again and startled them both for a moment.

Somewhat glad for the reprieve from his thoughts, Kaiba got up to remove the ice packs from his brother's neck.

Without a word he went over and extended his hand out in front of Serenity, who handed her own ice pack back to him without hesitation.

They both sat in silence after that.

Oddly it wasn't uncomfortable in the least. Both seemed content in occupying themselves with their own thoughts.

Especially now that it seemed there was more on each other's minds to think about.

It wasn't until awhile later that Kaiba glanced over at the girl sitting across from him.

He couldn't deny the slight amusement he felt at the sight of her fast asleep in her chair, her head tilted back slightly while still in the same sitting position.

His face was unreadable as he stared at her for another moment.

Then without making a sound he got up to grab a blanket.

And ever so gently, he draped it over the sleeping girl before settling back into his chair for the long night ahead.

THE END

XxxxxxxXxxxxxx

I'm keeping this as a one shot for now but I may add more chapters in the future if I decide to expand on a potential romance between Seto and Serenity. As always thank you for reading and for any reviews!

\- J


End file.
